happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mommy
Mommy is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Mommy is the mother of both Maxx and Mix, who lived in a house at countryside; where she enjoying her daily life by reading her family's photo album, drinking warm tea and doing religious activities. While living in the house alone, her sons usually visiting her, sometimes they bring their friends in and she always bake cookies or pies for them. She is a very motherly and nicest person who always helping any distressed people, whether it is either children or teenagers or even adults like her. Though despite her good manner, her health said the otherwise, Mommy has suffering from tuberculosis and hypertension; which causing her coughing chronically, breathing shortly, feeling pain and fatigue, losing of appetite, and chance of getting heart disease as well stroke. Mommy is also incapable to self-defense herself and avoid certain deaths, making her extremely vulnerable to get injured and killed. Although she has little strength to protect weak people or her sons, nevertheless she still frail and fragile as a glass of water. Personality and traits Mommy is described as very motherly and kindest, as well selfless and generous person. She loves to help anyone in distress, doesn't matter what they are and their ages. She is really kind enough to give charity and food for poor people and bake desserts for the guests, including her own beloved sons. As mentioned above, she has pretty poor health and while she is on her medication and treatment, sometimes the medicine she taken can cause forgetfulness or confusion. She will forget of things just happened to her and confused about the difference between bad ones and good ones. Mommy also shown to be a pretty religious person; often by praying for safety and health, doing religious practice, reading holy book and etc. Due to this, she believes in spiritual beings (such as demons and angels) and has great fear of any demonic stuffs or related to. Nonetheless, however, she is not strictly religious to her sons and giving them freedom to be what they are, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. Episodes Starring roles TBD Featuring roles TBD Appearances *Daphne's Backstory (referred to as "Mix's mother") Deaths #TBD Trivia *Originally she doesn't having any hair but then the creator find her to be very weird without it, so decided to give her hair. **As for 22th March 2019, Mommy has redesigned and renewed for third time and the creator is stating that this is her last and final design. *Just like her sons, her last name is Smith. **As for 22th March 2019, her "actual" name is revealed to be Lauren. *She is allergic to dogs, marijuana, and goldenrod. Gallery Planned2017OCsTeaser.jpg|Mommy on third panel Mommy.png|Original design Mommywithhair.png|Mommy with hair Note: this is her second design Mommy Smith.png|ditto mommygoat.png|Made by LoD Maxasm.png Category:Parents Category:Characters with relatives Category:Gold Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Shared Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Free to Use Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Characters with hair Category:Sheep and goats